Twilight and Greenleaves
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: Legolas finds himself in need of change and returns to visit Aragorn in Gondor after being absent for eleven years. While there, he meets Aduriel, Aragorn's sixteen year old daughter. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Default Chapter

Twilight and Greenleaves

Disclaimer: Don't own it

A/N: Hello everyone. This is a rewrite of my old story that I've posted before, so please read it again. Thank you!

Chapter One

Any normal mortal who passed beneath those leafy boughs at that moment and hearing the whispering, clear bell like voices that came from the treetops would have thought it to be merely their imagination, perhaps a side affect from drinking too much wine. But others, well versed in the lore of Middle Earth would know better, for after all, the greenwood was the fabled dwelling of the Elves of Mirkwood. It was their melodic voices that wafted through the trees, singing softly in their own tongue, a language that brought to mind nostalgic memories of a time that was fading.

However, not all the Elves had passed across the seas. Here in the realm of the Elven King Tharanduil, they still lingered on. Yet even they would not last long, as the time of the Elves was over. The world was moving towards an age of men, and would become wholly so after the last members of the Fellowship of the Ring had departed from Middle Earth.

That time had not come, nor would for quite some time, for several members yet remained in Middle Earth. And there in the deep forests of Mirkwood, dwelled one of them. He sat perched high in the thick foliage of a tall tree, his clear crystalline blue eyes bright as he sang softly in his own language. His name was Legolas, the only son of the Elven king of Mirkwood, one of the legendary Nine Walkers who had escorted Frodo Baggins part of the way to Mount Doom.

The Elf had his bow in his lap, but it was held loosely without any sense of urgency. For though he was on patrol for orcs, there had not been many seen these past few years since the fall of the dark lord Sauron. Legolas seemed content and at peace, his golden hair glinting in the last rays of sunlight that filtered through the thinner upper canopy.

Are you paying any attention at all to what goes on in the forests Legolas?But of course, the Elven Prince responded with laughter in his tone as he looked down through the leaves at his fellow who stood at the base of the tree. Why do you worry? You know that the dark times have passed us.

The Elf had quickly mounted the tree to perch beside Legolas. He had the look of an Elf who was one of the elders, which came through from the gleam in his eyes, though he was still as youthful as ever in his physical appearance. He was slender in the manner of all Elves with chestnut colored hair and bright green eyes.

It's easier for you to say elfling, he retorted as he settled himself comfortably. After all, you did not live during the Dark Lord's first reign. It is easier for you to dismiss the past.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. I am not so young that I do not remember his uprising, he reminded the other quietly. But there is no need to fear the shadows any longer Brethil.Perhaps not, he agreed. But old fears die hard.

Companionable silence fell between the two Elves as they carried out the remainder of their shift as the sky became a darker shade of navy blue, hovering on the edge of becoming black. When dusk had deepened and the stars were aglow in the heavens, they were relived by two other of the guard. Legolas and Brethil walked the paths towards the center of the forest, each lost in their own thoughts.

Why are you so silent? Brethil remarked suddenly. You are adrift young Prince. Surely you are not yet so weary as such as I.

Legolas managed to smile. The days do grow longer, he answered thoughtfully. It feels like the days simply meld together. Time doesn't seem to have meaning for me any longer.You are far too young to be feeling so old, the other Elf declared with feeling. At Legolas' raised eyebrow, he rethought his words. Young by our standards at least. Two thousand years is not a long life for our kind Legolas. What makes you feel this way?

The Elf considered this a moment, fingering the shaft of his bow idly. Many things I suppose, he replied at last, his deep sapphire eyes as brilliant as the stars. The effects of my travels press upon me greatly, and then there is my Father.

Brethil chuckled softly, emerald eyes filled with amusement. Yes, I have heard that King Tharanduil is anxious for you to wed.Who hasn't heard? Legolas responded wryly.

He has been ever since you refused to marry the Lady Evenstar, Brethil remarked quietly. I don't believe he's ever gotten over that, you being his only child and still unmarried.My Father would have had me marry her and betray my friendship to Aragorn. Legolas' fair face darkened slightly at the memory. He had never understood how his Father had managed to arrange the marriage, considering the tension that existed between Elrond and Tharanduil to begin with. Perhaps the leaders had decided that it was time to patch the rift, most likely it had been Elrond's idea. Either way, Legolas was fairly certain that it had been intended to unite the two families at last.

You did not protest much at the time of the engagement, the other Elf pointed out.

Arwen and I are friends, Legolas answered softly, as if trying hard to keep anger from his voice. He had never understood nor shared his Father's dislike of Lord Elrond, and could remember making friends with both him and Arwen quite easily, while Tharanduil was still very cold towards them both.

At the time, we did not see a reason to argue the matter, as marriages take quite some time to arrange. He was quiet for a moment, sighing gently. That changed when Aragorn met Arwen that day in Rivendell.

He could still remember the events surrounding those days. When Aragon had come for one of his regular visits to the greenwood, he had been strangely distant, as if enchanted. Eventually Legolas had gotten the reason for this daze out of his friend: Aragorn was in love with Arwen. It was not hard to tell from his tone of voice and the wistful glitter in his eyes. After his Ranger friend had departed yet again, Legolas was left in deep thought.

Without a word to anyone, not even his father, the young Elven Prince had departed for Rivendell. It had taken several days of hard riding when he had at last reached that fair valley. After taking the time to rest, Legolas went in search of the one person he had come to see: Arwen Evenstar.

_ she cried in surprise, rising from her bench where she had been seated until his appearance. Elen sila lumenn omentilmo! ( A star shines on the hour of our meeting!)_

_They had embraced warmly, as dear friends do after a long parting. After an exchange of traditional greetings and questions, Legolas had joined Arwen on the bench, admiring her gardens._

_What brings you to Rivendell? she inquired after a time, her eyes as brilliant as stars._

_A matter that I think is most urgent, he answered somberly. Arwen, you and I are good friends, are we not?_

_She examined him closely, her eyes filled with the wisdom of the Elves. Yes, of course we are, and shall ever remain so. But this is not why you have come Legolas. Is it in regards to the marriage our fathers have arranged for us?Indeed. Arwen, I see the answer to my question in your eyes, but I shall ask anyway. You are in love with Aragon, are you not?_

_For the first time, Arwen appeared startled. The raven haired Elven woman studied him for a long moment; even with her great wisdom she was unable to understand his motives. Yes, I believe I am. Yet it seems there is little I can do at this point, Legolas._

_The Elf rose, shaking his head. Arwen, do not fear. He bent, kissed her on the cheek, and was gone as quickly as he had come._

When Legolas had arrived home a week later, it was to find Tharanduil in a rage. He had discovered this after weary and exhausted he had gone to his chambers. There his Father awaited him, his navy blue eyes filled with something akin to rage. The conversation that followed was one that still caused tension between father and son to this very day.

_You went to Rivendell._

_Legolas eyed his father as he deposited his quiver and bow, bracing himself for the storm that was certain to come. A message from Lord Elrond preceded your arrival, Tharanduil stated icily, holding up a sheet of parchment. He says that you broke off your engagement with Arwen. Why?She doesn't love me, nor I her, Legolas replied tiredly as he removed his leaf green cloak, still damp from dew. It would be a great betrayal to marry the woman my dearest friend loves. I have an obligation to my friends.What about your obligation to your people?! The Elven king thundered angrily, eyes flashing with his rage._

Everyone always said that Tharanduil has a strong will, Brethil remarked suddenly. Up until your argument. Now everyone claims that yours is the stronger, cousin.

A rueful smile flickered over the other's face. Perhaps it is because I inherited it from him.

Legolas sighed, knowing that his father had never forgiven him or Aragorn for the broken engagement. If it weren't for the fact that Legolas was Tharanduil's only son, the Elf was certain that he would have been banished from Mirkwood.

Now his father pestered him almost daily to start considering marriage, in compensation for loosing the argument with his son. Legolas refused to discuss it, and found himself avoiding Tharanduil more and more often.

You know Legolas, you need to get away from your father for awhile, Brethil remarked suddenly. Go for a trip, visit your friends in Gondor.I won't escape from the urges to marry there, Legolas replied with a sigh, though he had brightened slightly at the thought of a visit to Gondor. Aragon and Gimli will be encouraging almost as badly as _Ada (Father)._At least you know its because they care about you, the elder Elf pointed out. Go, shed some of your weariness with young folks.That does sound like a good idea, the Elven prince admitted.

Brethil suddenly smirked, his jade green eyes glittering. Who knows? Perhaps you'll really find someone for you in Gondor, someone who even your father would find suitable.

Legolas' clear laughter rang out like bells. I seriously doubt that cousin, he said as they parted ways.

Nae saian luume', Legolas (It has been too long, Legolas), Aragorn greeted warmly, placing a hand on the Elf's shoulder.

_Elen sila lumenn omentilmo (A star shines on the hour of our meeting)._ Indeed it has, Legolas agreed as he returned Aragorn's gesture. Forgive me for staying away so long.You are indeed forgiven, the King responded, a hint of amusement in his tone. As long as you tell me exactly what you have been doing the past eleven years.

The Elf chuckled as he sat beside Aragorn on the steps of the back garden, looking out over the lush greenery that both Arwen and Legolas had brought to Gondor with them. With a weary sigh, Aragorn stretched his legs out in front of him, smoking his pipe contentedly. He blew perfect smoke rings as he listened to Legolas' tales of what had occurred the past few years.

As he spoke, it pained the Elf to note how his dear friend was ageing. Aragorn's hair was now more gray than brown, and there were lines around his eyes that hadn't been there before. Legolas concealed his dismay, knowing in his heart that the time would soon come when Aragorn would be called to the halls of his ancestors, but he prayed it was not for quite some time.

Are the orcs causing any trouble in Mirkwood? Aragorn inquired after Legolas had ceased speaking.

The Elf shook his golden head. No, not since I have departed. It is vary rare that we even see them. Ever since the Shadow's fall, they have been scattered and divided against each other. You have done a good job of keeping them that way.

The former Ranger blew out a long stream of smoke, chewing on the end of his pipe absently. I hope to wipe them out during my reign, so that I might leave the land with peaceful times.

Legolas nodded quietly, drawing his knees up to his chest in Elven fashion. I do not doubt that you will. Whenever you have set your mind to something, you have always accomplished it.Once the same could be said of your Father, Aragorn remarked slyly. But the rumors from Mirkwood say that the Elven Prince refuses to do what his Father the King commands any more and nothing can turn his mind otherwise.He treats me as if I was still nine hundred years old, the Elf stated with a faint sour note in his tone, not catching the odd grin that twitched Aragorn's lips. Did you hear that _Ada_ tried to arrange yet another marriage for me? Aragorn shook his head as he put his pipe in his pouch. Doesn't Tharanduil learn? Who was it this time?

A scowl twisted Legolas' fair face. An Elven Lady from Lothlorien, one of the former attendants of Galadriel I believe.What was wrong with her?She was interested in nothing but her wardrobe and her lap dog. The Elf sighed. A pleasant woman, but tiresome.I can't say I blame Tharanduil for being impatient, Aragorn said solemnly. I've been wondering for quite some when some young enchantress would ensnare you.I thought it was the Elves who enchanted the mortals, Legolas retorted with laughter in his tone.

But Aragorn was spared from responding as the soft voices of women coming through the garden. Both the Elf and the King rose to their feet just as they rounded the corner, and followed by five young women, Queen Arwen Evenstar came into view.

Her radiant face fairly glowed and she hurried forward to embrace Legolas. _Cormamin lindua ele lle!(My heart sings to see thee!)_ Arwen took a step backward, smiling as she regained her ladylike composure. You have been gone too long, _nin mellon(my friend)._Mae govannen, Arwen. Amin hiraetha ( Well met Arwen. I'm sorry). Legolas held her at arms length, taking in the appearance of she who was said to be the loveliest woman in all of Middle Earth.

Around her neck was the familiar pendent, a sparkling white star in a setting of silver. Arwen still was as youthful and as beautiful as an evening filled with stars, her long raven black hair arranged simply, yet elegantly, and her bright eyes shining. Truly, Arwen was indeed the light of her people.

I forgive you, of course. Arwen smiled gently. It is good to hear the tongue of my birth again, she declared, moving to kiss Aragorn.

Yet Legolas was no longer paying attention to the King and Queen, but to one of the slender young women who had come with the Lady Evenstar. She was young, surprisingly young, perhaps only sixteen years old. It was such a brief lifespan to one such as him, making her little more than a child. The girl had pointed ears and elegant sculpted features that were Elven, leading Legolas to assume that she was one of Arwen's companions from Rivendell. Long dark hair fell in loose waves down her back, her skin pale, looking as beautiful as the twilight hours when the beloved star of the Elves appeared in the sky.

The young girl raised her gaze, and their eyes met. Her eyes were a startling sapphire hue, filled with both an innocence and wisdom that he felt strangely compelling and familiar at the same time. Legolas couldn't move, staring at her, feeling as if he had wandered into a dream, one from which he did not wish to wake. A shrill cry broke through the normal bird chattering, and Legolas from the corner of his eye saw a white gull drift by. The sea bird gave another call, then went silent.

He was filled with despair as suddenly Arwen stepped away, beckoning, and the women followed her. The lovely girl with the Elven features hurried behind, casting one last glance at him before she vanished from his sight into the palace of Gondor.

Aragorn was watching his friend with some amusement, a small smile beginning at the corners of his mouth. The Elf stood as if paralyzed, still staring after the departed Ladies. Never before had Aragorn ever seen his friend show such strong emotion in their entire friendship. She's lovely, isn't she? he asked softly, startling the Elf out of his daze.

Shaking the fog from his mind, Legolas finally came back to his senses. No words in any language would do her justice, he managed to say at last. Never before have I seen a woman more captivating in all of Middle Earth.

Aragorn looked even more entertained then ever, his clear gray eyes dancing. She's my daughter. Surely you remember Adúriel.

Instantly, Legolas was thrown into a flashback, his azure eyes widening with shock. How could he have forgotten?

__

_A tiny dark haired girl clad in blue silk came running towards where Legolas and Aragorn stood on a balcony, her arms outstretched. Aragorn picked her up, hugging her tightly. She giggled, sapphire eyes sparkling._

_How's my Adúriel? he asked her._

_Fine Ada. Then the little girl turned her bright smile on the Elf who stood beside her father. There was laughter in his bright blue eyes as he watched them. Ada, who's that?_

_Her father set her down with a grin, giving the Elf a wink. This is my friend Legolas, Adúriel.Hello Leglas, she said with a giggle. Will you toss me? She held up her arms to him, her expression sweet and innocent._

_He obliged, picking her up and tossing her high into the air. She squealed happily, her eyes shining with joy. He caught her, holding her safely in his arms._

_How old are you aranelle (Little Princess)? Legolas smiled at her, amused by her antics._

_Adúriel blinked up at him shyly, twisting locks of her black hair around her fingers. I'm five, she whispered, ducking her head slightly, gazing coyly up at him through her dark lashes. How old are you?_

_Both Aragorn and Legolas chuckled softly at this, but he answered her seriously. I'm over two thousand years old._

_Her eyes grew large. You're old! After her father and the Elf had stopped laughing, she became serious. Can I ask you a question?_

_He became somber too, looking down at her gravely. You can ask me anything aranelle. _

_Glancing at her father, the child slipped her arms around the Elf's neck, whispering softly in his ear. Will you marry me?_

_Legolas bit back a chuckle as she pulled back, not wanting to offend her child's pride. He sat her down, kneeling so that he was at her level. When you get old enough aranelle, we'll see._

No wonder the girl had seemed so familiar to him! Adúriel was a mirror image of her mother Arwen, but with the eyes of her grandmother Galadriel. Legolas began in stunned disbelief, Don't, you'll only make it worse, the King cut in, shaking his head as he tried to hold back laughter. Why shouldn't you think she's beautiful?Your Highness? A page had appeared, holding out a piece of parchment. I'm sorry to interrupt, but this has come for you, and King Eomer has sent an emissary to report on the orc populations.

Aragorn sighed, suddenly appearing much older than he had a few moments before. Yet he smiled at the page and accepted the paper. Very well, I'm coming. He glanced at Legolas ruefully. Forgive me, I hate to leave after not seeing you for so long.Fear not, the Elf assured with a faint smile. I think I shall wander through the gardens for awhile. I'll meet with you later.

As soon as the King had departed with the young page, Legolas began to walk through the gardens aimlessly. He had helped Arwen bring Elvish plants here, creating the once dull, neglected and lifeless gardens of the royal house to rich green foliage. Legolas had brought, at Arwen's request, _elanor_ and _niphredil _flowers and _mellyrn _trees from Lothlorien, and they had flourished under her care.

Suddenly he paused, his Elven ears catching a faint thread of song somewhere within the gardens. After a slight moment's hesitation, he slipped forward along one of the paths of cobblestone. It was cool and shady, the soft melody growing stronger as Legolas moved silently nearer. As with all Elves, he had the art of making no noise as he moved, even walking across a carpet of dry leaves. It served him well, allowing him to get near enough to see the ethereal young woman beneath one of the mellyrn trees.

His heart leapt with recognition: it was Adúriel.

Adúriel lay on her back, staring dreamily up at the sky. She sang softly under her breath, plucking one of the tiny star shaped golden blossoms near her. She sat up, long dark hair spilling down her back as she raised the elanor flower to her nose, closing her eyes as if in some heavenly imagining.

Legolas edged closer, wishing he could penetrate her thoughts, to know what it was that made her smile so sweetly. He watched her as her eyes opened again, appearing thoughtful as she sang softly, a melody that the Elf was certain he had heard before.

_Nai iire mori lanta (May it be when darkness falls)_

_lle hoon enna anwa (Your heart will be true)_

_lle vanta ereb malle' (You walk a lonely road)_

_Aiya haesut llenal tuulo' eska (Oh how far you are from home)_

A younger girl with dark brown hair appeared suddenly, looking like a feminine version of Aragorn. Adúriel, _Atara(Mother)_ has been looking everywhere for you!I'm coming Elen, she called with a sigh, rising elegantly from her carpet of elanor and niphredilflowers, tucking her plucked blossom behind her ear.

Then the young Princess was gone, leaving Legolas with much to ponder. Again in his mind, he heard the cry of the sea birds and heaved a little sigh. Under his breath, the Elf chanted the prophecy Galadriel had sent him all those years ago.

_Legolas Greenleaf long under tree_

_In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the sea!_

_If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,_

_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more. Legolas repeated sharply, his azure eyes becoming as hard as chips of ice._

According to Eomer's reports, Aragorn muttered angrily, staring at the map of Middle Earth on the table before him. They've been massing east of Edoras in the Brown Lands. He tapped a point on the parchment, his brows gathered in a scowl.

Then that means they have a leader, the Elf speculated, his arms folded across his chest. Orcs do not unite unless they have someone powerful enough to keep them under control. The question is, who is it?

The King of Gondor ran his hand though his graying dark hair distractedly. There are only rumors of shadow and flames. Not Sauron, but something akin in spirit to his cause. Aragorn lifted his head to look at his friend. Legolas, there have been killings of Elves.

A chill ran through the Elf, but his expression never flinched. How many?Fifty deaths that Eomer can confirm. Aragorn's eyes became pained. The other hundred bodies were mutilated beyond recognition to tell what race they were.

Legolas stalked over to the window. He stood there for several moments in silence, staring at nothing. Did he know where they came from?

Aragorn hesitated before responding. There were possessions that held markings from Mirkwood.

The Elf closed his eyes, a look of despair washing over his fair features. He couldn't help but imagine some of them that might have been friends of his, maybe even cousins. Will you send warnings to my Father?It has been done. The King rose, coming to place his hand on Legolas' shoulder. Fear not my friend, their deaths will not go unpunished. Eomer already has patrols and scouts out searching for the orcs and their nameless leader.I know, Legolas answered quietly. _Ada_ will take care of it. He has never lost the greenwood, and he never will.

Aragorn nodded absently. Tharanduil is strong willed and powerful. It will be all right. On a happier note, he suddenly remarked, his tone lighter, Arwen is planning a celebration in honor of the defeat of Sauron.Are you suggesting I go? Legolas glanced over at Aragorn. To forget about my responsibilities for a night? You know I have little interest in such events.I know that, the man replied vaguely. Faramir and Gimli are coming, and I know you enjoy spending time with them if nothing else. With a casualness that Legolas recognized at once as false, he continued. Adúriel is attending.

Legolas' head came up, meeting Aragorn's bright gray eyes, sparkling with mischievousness that he was certain his friend had learned from Arwen. He knew at once what Aragorn was trying to do, and that he had been trapped.

Are you going to attend? Aragorn asked calmly, still smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight and Greenleaves

Disclaimer: No own

A/N: More revisions. I hope you are all enjoying this!

Chapter 2

Adúriel pulled at her gown in irritation, glancing at Elen in the mirror. Why did you get me this one? she demanded of her younger sister, one delicate eyebrow raised questioningly.

What's wrong with it? Elen inquired as she slipped off the bed, coming closer. Her clear gray eyes were bright with curiosity as she fingered the sleeve of her sister's dress. It's looks just like the ones _Atara_ wears. Adúriel replied, turning back to her reflection. But it feels awkward. Why did I let you pick my gown for tonight?

It was a midnight blue silk gown, embroidered with threads of silver, complementing Adùriel's dark hair and star bright eyes perfectly. Yet it was a slightly different style than she was accustomed to, a slightly lower wider neckline, making her feel a bit awkward.

The younger Princess shrugged her small shoulders, a tiny grin on her lips. Because you hate worrying about such things? she suggested. Elen began to giggle uncontrollably. And because you were too busy spying on someone in the garden to worry about what you were going to wear. Adúriel cried in shock. I was not!

Though she would not admit it to her sister, that was exactly what she had been doing. She didn't understand it herself, but she found that she was intensely interested in Prince Legolas Greenleaf from Mirkwood. Though Adúriel had only caught his eyes for a moment in the gardens the day he had arrived, she had felt something strange pass between them, something she could not name.

Curiosity had driven her to go looking for him again, but she had not discovered him anywhere inside the great palace walls. Therefore the young Princess of Gondor had sought for the visiting Elf in her mother's gardens. She had found Legolas there indeed, seated on a bench beneath one of the great trees from the land of her great grandmother.

Well concealed behind a hedge, Adúriel had watched him curiously. Though she had met her Father's dearest friend before when she was a child, she had not seen him for many years and her image of him from then had faded.

Though her mother was a full-blooded Elf, the young maiden had met very few of her kind and was eager to know what others were like. Legolas was fair, in the manner of all Elves, slender, yet strongly built at the same time. She looked on as he rose, watching in fascination as he climbed one of the trees. The sunlight glittered in his gold hair as he ascended into the branches and vanished from her sight.

Elen had folded her arms, her young face skeptical as she stared at her sister. You were too spying. On _Ada's_ friend, that Elf Legolas.I don't know what you're talking about, Adúriel retorted as she brushed her long dark hair, a slight blush staining her pale cheeks.

Oh yes you do, Elen retorted, rifling through her sister's jewelry box. You fancy him. I may be only fourteen, but I see that you like him.Don't be silly. I don't even know him.

There came a faint knock on the door, and Elen hurried to answer it. Arwen entered, her footsteps silent, the only thing to alert one to her coming the soft rustling of her cranberry colored gown.

Adúriel, my _tinu(daughter),_ are your ready? Arwen paused, and her gray eyes lit upon her daughter, a soft smile creeping over her face. Elen chose well, she stated softly, stepping close to embrace Adúriel. You are beautiful.

She blushed again, pulling back slightly. Thank you _Atara._

Arwen moved to the jewelry box, lifting out a silver circlet, delicately crafted in slender interwoven strands. She placed it about her daughter's brow. You are most welcome. Now you are ready.

Elen watched them wistfully, her gray eyes sorrowful. Have a good time Adúriel.Don't be sad, the Queen told her, bending down to hug her other daughter. You will be able to go to another time.

Elen nodded, her expression brightening slightly, watching as her mother and sister swept from the room. As Adúriel followed her mother, she felt slightly apprehensive, wondering what tonight would hold for her.

&&&&&&

Pausing momentarily in the entranceway to the great hall, Legolas sighed, wondering what he had been thinking to allow Aragorn to talk him into this. His normally tranquil sapphire eyes were narrowed, mouth set in a grim line as he smoothed his silver colored tunic again, suppressing a frustrated sigh. Composing his fair features once more, the Elf stepped forward into the Great Hall of Gondor.

Legolas hesitated yet again as his keen Elven eyes swept the crowd, taking in the sight of the nobility of Gondor. The majority of the guests were Men, clad in varying shades of blue and gray, the royal colors of the city. Their clothing was all of the finest quality; he, however, hated the required outfit for such formal events. With the fine clothing in addition to the thin silver circlet, no one could mistake him for anything but for what he was, an Elven Prince.

He despised being judged on his status, preferring to let himself to be judged on his deeds. There were always the knowing looks, the bows, the sort of awed respect that he could not bear, all because he was a Prince. Legolas had always been more comfortable letting his actions speak for him.

Scanning the hall again, he was considerably relieved to find that he was not the only Elf in attendance this night, spying a handful of others in attendance, including Queen Arwen herself. Legolas relaxed, feeling considerably more at ease. It was always rather off-putting to be the only Elf in a room full of Men, and he was once again grateful that the daughter of Elrond was making Elves more common in Gondor.

It was hard to miss Arwen, who stood out brilliantly as a star in the night sky among the other women of Gondor. She wore a bright scarlet gown this night, and she was easily the most stunning person in sight- or she would have been if Legolas had not caught sight of the raven-haired daughter sitting at her mother's side. Adúriel wore a navy blue gown, her dark hair hung loosely down her back, the silver circlet about her brow the only extravagance, besides a plain silver chain around her neck.

He reluctantly drew his eyes away from her and shook the fog from his mind. Stepping gracefully around chattering people, the Elf nodded courteously to those who bowed in greeting to him. Legolas grinned when he suddenly heard a familiar voice roar his name in a hoarse low rumble.

Legolas! The Elf Princeling has returned!

Shouldering his way through the crowed, a familiar short stocky figure appeared at his feet. Legolas smirked as he gazed down at Gimli, whose long brown beard was now streaked with gray. Well, if it isn't the dirty dwarf, he teased in return, taking the other's hand warmly. Well met my friend.

The dwarf snorted, but was still grinning. I'm surprised you remember me, as you have not returned for eleven years! Eleven years Elfling! What could you have possibly been doing for eleven years? You have much explaining to do, but first, come join me and Faramir, Gimli finished.

Turning, the short dwarf began to push back through the crowd, leading the way. Heart considerably lighter, Legolas followed his old friend. A shiver wound down his back as he passed before the royal dais, alerting him to the fact that he was being watched. Yet the feeling was soon forgotten as he stepped forward to greet Faramir who had just risen to welcome him.

&&&&

Adúriel was the one who watched the Elven Prince as he followed his friend across the hall, her eyes locked on him every step of the way. She couldn't help but admire how handsome he was, scowling as she realized that Elen hadn't been far from the truth when she had accused Adúriel of spying on him.

She couldn't help it; he was easily the most interesting guest there that night. After all, he was one of the Nine Walkers of the Fellowship, a war hero in his own respect. Her features becoming thoughtful, the young Princess wondered if he remembered her at all. The look he had cast her in the garden said that perhaps he did, but that might not be the best thing. Adúriel had been a mere child when she had last seen him, and he unchanged from then. So engrossed in watching him, she did not hear her mother speak at first, quickly tearing her eyes away from Legolas.

Yes _Atara?_ she inquired, turning to look at her mother.

I was asking if you were having a good time, Arwen repeated, a strange sparkle in her wise star bright eyes. Yet I see that my question was unnecessary. Legolas seems to have dominated your attention.

Adúriel felt her face burn and she cast her eyes downward to avoid her Father's questioning glance over at his daughter and wife. Nonsense _Atara._ I wasn't watching him. I was simply recalling the last time I saw him as a _child_. She put a slight emphasis on the last word, as if to prove that there was nothing to her interest in the visiting Elven Prince.

I'm sure you were dear, Arwen replied in a light tone, glancing at her husband. The King and Queen seemed to share a silent exchange, leaving Adúriel feeling awkward.

To dismiss the feeling, she rose, leaving her mother's side for one of her young friends, a noble from the city by the river. She was immediately dragged into a group dance, laughing happily.

How does Eowyn fare? Legolas asked Faramir, taking a sip of wine. I have not seen her since your marriage.

A gentle smile spread across the man's face at the mention of his beloved wife. Well enough, he answered. Though I could not convince her to come tonight. Eowyn no longer enjoys formal events; she had an ill patient who she was not willing to leave. She is a skilled healer and gardener now.

Gimli burped richly, setting down his tankard of ale. She's changed much then. Last I saw of her, she was ready to conquer the world with her sword alone.

Legolas had just been thinking the same thing, reflecting on his memory of the fiery young woman clad in chain mail. Eowyn had been as strong as steel and as fierce as her sword. He could scarcely believe that she had had such a change of character. As long as you are both content Faramir, that is what matters.We are both content, Faramir assured him. Yet, all this talk about beautiful ladies and being content makes me wonder about you. His calm eyes were twinkling as he looked pointedly at the Elf.

Yes Elfling, the dwarf chimed in, wiping his mouth with his long beard. Any ladies for you?

Legolas refrained from snorting in disgust, as Elves never did such a dwarf like thing. No. Don't you start on me as well. _Ada_ has taken care of pestering me on that subject very well.I'm certain he has, Gimli returned. We just want to see you happy. No one should be alone Legolas. His dark eyes contemplated his friend across the small table. I don't see why you're having trouble in finding a girl. The lasses just seem to adore your blond locks and blue eyes, he finished in a teasing tone.

As the Elf scowled at the dwarf, Faramir chimed in. Come Legolas. There must be some lass here that you fancy.

Legolas was about to tell him no and be done with the whole ridiculous conversation, but then a flash of dark hair and blue fabric in the crowd of dancers caught his keen eyes. Adúriel was in a circle of other girls her age, pale face flushed, and bright eyes dancing with laughter at something someone had said to her. She looked so young, so beautiful and full of life, that for almost five minutes he could not take his gaze from her, until he realized that his friends were smiling at him.

I should have known it would be Adúriel you'd fancy, Faramir remarked softly. He picked up his goblet and drank deeply before continuing. After all, she is a lovely girl.As beautiful as her lady mother and her grandmother, Gimli put in gruffly. His hand strayed to his chest where a crystal hung. Within the crystal were three shining strands of golden hair, a token from the Lady of the Golden Wood. A very enchanting lass. You choose well Legolas.Don't be ludicrous, the Elf muttered, chastising himself for gazing at the Princess the way he had been. Of course she's beautiful, but that doesn't mean I fancy her.

Faramir leaned back in his chair, scrutinizing the Elven Princess as she danced. All the men agree with you on the account of her beauty. Aragorn has many troubles with suitors interested in marriage. There are men who meet her once and entranced by her beauty and grace beg for her hand. I worry about someone taking advantage of the young girl.What do you mean? Legolas inquired sharply, his eyes taking on a dangerous gleam.

The man looked at him in surprise. She's young and beautiful Legolas. That's enough to tempt any normal man. But along with her title, Adúriel is very tempting for a wife.I don't want to dance with you again or marry you! Adúriel hissed, pulling away from the man who had not left her alone all night. She did not know who he was, but she did not like him. She had agreed to a dance with him, simply to be polite, but he wasn't satisfied with that. He had been persistent, and she was becoming annoyed.

His cold eyes flashed angrily and he grabbed her by the wrist firmly. You are going to dance with me if I have to make you!

Adúriel drew back, growing frightened despite herself. She wanted nothing more to do with him. She glanced frantically over at her Father, silently asking him for his assistance. Aragorn started to rise when he met her gaze, his face growing thunderous. Then suddenly his expression turned to one of surprise, and he stood still.

_What are you doing Ada?_ Adúriel thought fearfully as the man's hold tightened painfully on her slim wrist. _Come help me!_ She saw the man's eyes change as he quickly released her, and a hand lightly touched her shoulder.

Princess Adúriel, I believe you promised me this dance? a clear voice broke in politely.

Relief flooded through Adúriel as she turned to look up at Legolas. Though he appeared perfectly calm and polite, the icy gleam in his eyes was directed at the man. The Elf seemed to be silently saying that if he so much as spoke in protest, that he would not hesitate to kill him.

The man's face paled, and he backed away hastily. Obviously he was not fool enough to start an argument with another man- or Elf for that matter.

Yes, of course Prince Legolas, she responded gratefully, turning from the persistent man who was looking furious.

The Elf did not appear concerned, taking her hand as he led her further into the crowd. He paused, slipping an arm around her waist and taking her hand as he led her into the dance. Adúriel was so relieved that she had escaped that whole unpleasant scene that she could not find words at first to express her gratitude.

I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Prince Legolas, she finally managed to whisper, lifting her face to meet his tranquil azure gaze.

It was not a problem, he assured her courteously, holding her close. I was more than happy to help. But please, he added, don't call me Prince.

Of course, Legolas, if you will do me the same courtesy. Adúriel smiled slowly up at him, feeling herself blush when he returned it.

_Stop it!_ She told herself firmly. _I'm acting like a foolish little girl. I am nothing but his friend's daughter; I must control myself!_ Yet despite her inward conversation, Adúriel relaxed in his arms, allowing him to draw her slightly closer.

As the song came to an end, the Princess was fully prepared to smile politely, thank Legolas and return to her friends. Then she caught a glimpse of the same man who had been bothering her before lurking nearby, and she instantly felt sick. Legolas followed her gaze, and realized the predicament almost immediately. He did not release her, leading her into another dance as the music began again.

Once again all I can do is thank you, Adúriel told him ruefully. I'm afraid I've become a dreadful nuisance to you, consuming your evening this way.

He looked rather amused by her comment. I suppose I'm becoming accustomed to being thanked. A small grin spread across his fair face. I do not believe that any man or Elf could ever consider you a nuisance Adúriel.

Her cheeks turned scarlet instantly, to her horror. It was very un-princess like. The young girl could think of nothing to say to that, remaining silent for a long moment. Are you enjoying the celebrations? she found herself asking.

It's well enough, Legolas responded. Many of my friends here I have not seen for a long time. It has been good to catch up with them. What about you?It has been enjoyable, she answered. Many of my friends too have come. The only thing that hasn't been pleasant was that man.Have you met him before? the Elf inquired.

Adúriel shook her dark head. No, I have not. He simply took to following me around, insisting that I marry him. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. I do not understand how he can ask me such a thing when he does not even know anything about me.

Legolas looked down at her innocent face, his heart thudding strangely. He could only see how beautiful you are, and couldn't think of anything past that. The Elf hesitated before continuing. I do not know you well Adúriel, but I know that you have a strong spirit, and that there is more to you than just how lovely you are.Thank you, she murmured softly, blinking at him before ducking her head shyly. After some moments, without even thinking, Adúriel rested her head against his chest, allowing her eyes to flutter closed.

The Elf was slightly startled, but did not show it. Sensing that she was in need of comfort and reassurance he tightened his hold on the slender girl, resting his golden head against her dark one. He found that he did not mind in the least that the night was slipping away, nor even that he hadn't gotten to spend more time with Gimli and Faramir. Adúriel had a delightful way of making him forget everything.

She for her part couldn't think, nor did she really want to. The feel of his arms around her made her feel giddy and she wished she could stay like this all night. Adúriel was shocked and saddened to find that the evening was nearly spent. She straightened in Legolas' embrace reluctantly, sighing gently.

Thank you for spending this night with me, she offered quietly.

It was my pleasure, Legolas answered courteously.

Yet he hadn't let go of her, both of his hands resting lightly on her waist. Adúriel felt a shiver go through her as her eyes locked with his. She stared up at him, silently questioning him, half wanting to run away and half wanting to stay like this forever. The moment was broken, however, by the arrival of Arwen.

She came forward with a smile, nodding to Legolas who had just released the young Princess. Adúriel, it's time for you to retire. Legolas, it is good to see you here. I see Aragorn convinced you to come after all.Yes, he did, the Elf replied with a smile. He glanced over at Adúriel, then back to Arwen. I would like to talk with you sometime soon, if you wish.Of course, Arwen returned graciously, touching her daughter's arm. Well, _quel du(good night)_. Come along Adúriel.

She nodded and was about to come with her mother when Legolas caught her hand. A bit taken aback, she looked up at him questioningly.

It was wonderful spending time with you tonight Adúriel. He raised her hand to his lips, brushing a light kiss to the back of it. _Quel du._ With a smile, the Elf was gone, vanishing back into the crowd.

Adúriel was left standing there, her hand still outstretched. For some reason, her body felt strangely warm and quivery, though she could not explain why. Suddenly aware that her mother was still waiting for her, the young Princess came to herself.

I'm sure Elen is still awake, and she'll want to hear everything, Adúriel remarked lightly to her mother, trying to cover up her emotions.

Of course she will, Arwen agreed, and mother and daughter left the great hall.

Aragorn caught up with them at the door to Adùriel's rooms, taking Arwen aside momentarily after wishing his daughter good night. Sensing her parents had something to discuss, the young Princess quickly entered her chambers, where sure enough, Elen still waited for her.

Tell me everything! she demanded, bouncing on the bed excitedly.

Adúriel laughed at her sister's antics. Help me out of this dress, and I'll tell you everything, she assured.

Elen grinned, hopping off the bed to assist her. As soon as Adúriel was in her white nightgown, the two sisters sat together in the middle of the canopy bed. She related as much as she could recall, what others had worn, and who had attended.

Did you dance with anyone? Elen inquired, gray eyes mischievous.

Several group dances with my friends, Adúriel replied as she plucked lightly at her bedspread.

That's not what I meant! Elen exclaimed, shaking her dark brown hair. Did you dance with any men?One who wouldn't leave me alone, the girl said with a scowl, her brow furrowing. Her expression softened though as she continued. And then after that I only danced with one other person.What? Why? the fourteen year old demanded. You could have-Because I spent the rest of the time with him, Adúriel cut in hurriedly, before Elen could finish. Immediately after she wished she hadn't said anything, as Elen's eyes grew as round as marbles.

she squealed in delight. That's wonderful! Who? Tell me, tell me!

Adúriel blushed furiously as she hugged her pillow tightly. It was Legolas, she murmured under her breath.

I knew it!!!! Elen screeched excitedly. You fancy him and he you! I knew it, I just knew it!!Stop that Elen, Adúriel cried as she turned a brighter crimson. He was just being polite and helping me avoid a awful situation. He doesn't fancy' me as anything except a friend, and nothing more.

For a moment the younger girl stared at her, beginning to grin wider. You didn't deny fancying him, she teased merrily.

Oh you!

Without warning, Adúriel hit Elen over the head with her downy pillow, causing the younger Princess to laugh hysterically. Elen then pounced on Adúriel, tickling her. Both sisters were laughing so hard that their sides ached.

Arwen came in then, looking slightly worried and graver than she normally did, but chuckled softly at the sight of her daughters in a heap on the bed.

You two never change, she stated quietly, though her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

_Atara, _what's wrong? Adúriel inquired, disentangling herself from Elen.

Nothing to be terribly concerned about, the Queen assured them as she seated herself elegantly at the foot of the bed. Your Father just wanted to tell me about some attacks on Elves that have been occurring near Mirkwood.Is _Ada_ going to have to go to war? Elen inquired worriedly. I don't want him and Eldarion going!It isn't quite that serious yet, Arwen replied firmly. The King of Mirkwood can take care of things for the moment. There may not be a need for them to go to war at all. It isn't anything that can't be defeated. She placed a gentle kiss on Elen's brow. I just wanted to let you girls know what is going on so you don't have to wonder. Now, you best get to bed Elen.

The girl nodded, slipping off the bed and leaving the room as quickly as she had come. Arwen and Adúriel were left alone, the young Princess's eyes filled with concern as they turned on her mother.

Is Legolas going to return to Mirkwood then?I am not certain, Arwen answered with a sigh. There may not be enough of a threat for him to go back. But he is extremely concerned, as am I.Whatever is killing the Elves is something that bears them great hatred, isn't it? Adúriel inquired in a soft tone.

The Queen did not answer right away, her gray eyes darkening slightly. My foresight is clouded to the identity of the enemy; I cannot see who-or what- it might be. But yes, I do believe that it is an enemy of my kindred.Why do you tell me this? Adúriel asked hesitantly.

Because I felt that this would be important for you to know, though I cannot say why, Arwen replied quietly. But do not worry about it; there is nothing to fear, for the Dark Lord is gone and shall come no more. Nothing could be as threatening as he, so sleep peacefully my sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight and Greenleaves

Disclaimer: Tired of writing this. . . I don't own it!

A/N: Revisions continue! Please review!

Chapter 3

Morning came, and with it Legolas arose. Though he did not need to sleep the way that mortals did, he found that it often eased the weariness that plagued his heart, though nothing could dispel that for long. He moved quietly through the halls, passing very few people as he went, his thoughts troubled as they touched briefly on his homeland of Mirkwood. They were erased quickly though, for he trusted in his Father's will to protect their people.

As he neared the courtyard, the Elf noted that many of the men were hurrying about, arrayed in hunting apparel. This was not so unusual, but when he reached the courtyard, the sight of Adúriel among them was. She too was dressed in the manner of a hunter, her long raven tresses bound back into one single braid this day.

_What is going on?_ Legolas wondered, remaining in the shadow of the doorway as he continued to watch.

I'm not sure I want you to go on this hunting trip, Aragorn told Adúriel, a frown flickering across his face.

Adúriel felt a twinge of disappointment. She hardly ever got to go anywhere outside of Minas Tirith, and certainly never without her Father's watchful eye on her. Yet she had prepared herself for him balking and rethinking his previous decision.

_Ada, _I promise to be safe and careful. Adúriel slipped her arms around her Father, resting her head against his chest. I'll be fine. She held her breath, praying that he would not change his mind.

Aragorn sighed deeply, holding her tightly in return. Forgive me Adúriel. It's a father's nature to worry about his daughter. He looked over her dark head at his son Eldarion, who was waiting patiently. Look after your sister, will you?

The young Prince nodded seriously. Tall, dark haired and gray eyed, Eldarion reminded Aragorn of the boy's grandfather, Elrond. The young man was wise, patient, and strong, ready to be king after his father.

Don't worry Father. She'll be fine, Eldarion assured him calmly. There are plenty of others going with us. What could happen?Oh, very well. Aragorn sighed, bending to the inevitable, knowing that Adúriel would keep pleading anyway if he refused. He placed a soft kiss to her brow, patting her dark head, a glitter of worry in his eyes.

Adúriel pulled back from Aragorn's embrace, beaming up at him happily. Instead of the fine silk garments of a Princess, she wore the forest clothing of a Ranger. A cloak of Lorien was about her shoulders, and at her waist was an Elven blade, Hadhafang, the sword that her mother had once carried. She also carried a bow and quiver, prepared for the hunt.

Thank you _Ada_! she cried happily, sapphire eyes aglow.

Soon after, the hunting party bid farewell to the king, departing then for the stables. Their jubilant voices faded as the doors swung closed behind them. Legolas at last stepped into the light of the hall, his fair face filled with concern as he watched the group leave.

Aragorn, are you certain that it was wise to let her go? the Elf inquired as he moved to stand beside the King. She is a young girl, and the orcs are running loose. I do not wish to have you worry, but it is Elves that they have been killing.You sound more worried than I, Aragorn remarked as he rubbed his brow wearily.

Legolas ignored this comment, his voice holding a sense of urgency. It is not too late to forbid her to go.

A look of amusement passed over the other's face. You tell her not to go, if you think she'll listen to you. Adúriel is as stubborn as her parents; she won't let anyone tell her what she can or cannot do.So you're going to let her go and get herself killed? Legolas demanded in astonishment, wondering if age was making his friend loose his sanity.

If you're so worried, why don't you go after her? Aragorn suggested as he seated himself on his throne with a sigh. Go on. If you're that concerned, then follow them and keep an eye on her. He leaned back in his seat, fighting to hide his smile at the startled look that crossed the Elf's features.

If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you had arranged all of this, Legolas muttered, shaking his head as he strode out of the hall.

&&&&&

Adùriel's clear bell-like laughter rang out as she rode along beside her brother. A few wisps of black hair had come free from her braid and were now whipping around her cheeks. It was a beautiful spring day, not a cloud in sight anywhere in the azure sky. Smiling brilliantly, she glanced over at Eldarion who rode to her left.

The two royals had been chosen to ride at the front of the party, since being half Elves they had better eyesight than any man in Gondor. The Prince was shading his eyes as he scanned the area for any signs of the deer herd they had been tracking. Adúriel admired her older brother, who reminded the girl of her father in so many ways. Eldarion in turn seemed to enjoy her company, and was always patient with his younger sister. They were extremely close, something that Adúriel valued, though lately he had become more and more busy with preparing to become King.

Over there! Eldarion shouted unexpectedly, pointing straight ahead. Towards the trees! If we don't hurry, the deer will hide themselves and we won't be able to find them!

The hunting part spurred their horses forward with shouts, galloping towards the grazing deer. Adúriel bent low over her horse's neck as they raced along the plains. She was the only woman in the party this day, but that did not bother her. All the men of Gondor respected her and her abilities. None of them would dare suggest that she would be bothersome to them on this trip.

Startled, the deer raised their heads from the grass that they had been grazing upon, their bright eyes lighting on the group of hunters fast approaching. Quickly, the whole herd turned tail and began to leap away towards the tall trees. They were fleet and graceful, racing against the horsemen who pursued them. Eldarion managed to shoot one deer, and another man brought down another one. But the herd was moving quickly, seeking the shelter of the trees.

Adúriel was certain that her brother would call a halt, as it would be most difficult to find any deer in the cool, lush green shadows of the forest. But he surprised her, shouting for them to keep following them. She had pulled out her own bow and was ready to fire. Yet an arrow whistling past her ear caused her aim to go horribly awry in her shock.

She gasped, turning slightly in the saddle. The girl thought perhaps that one of the hunters behind her had been off target a bit, but what she saw made her blood freeze. Chasing after them were swarms of orcs, some riding wargs. They cackled, continuing to shoot more of their black arrows at the hunting party. One arrow hit a rider in the back of the group, and he fell with a scream.

Into the trees! Eldarion bellowed above the racket of the battle. Adúriel! Stay close! He urged his black stallion faster, heading deeper into the forest.

With a soft curse under her breath, Adúriel mimicked his actions, turning her mare to follow her brother's lead. She was vaguely aware of the others in the hunting party scattering through the trees in all directions in an effort to confuse the orcs so that the royalty could escape. Eldarion was surging far ahead of her, and she called out desperately for him to slow down. Either he could not hear her, or simply had lost control of his horse, but he did not slow.

There was a twang of a bow, and Adùriel's horse pitched beneath her, falling in a heap to the ground. The girl flew out of her saddle, and she heard a snap as she hit the ground. She bit back a cry as she realized her arm had broken and was hanging uselessly. Sitting up, the Princess saw her horse lying dead with an arrow in its side. Coming quickly through the trees were more warg riders, and they had seen her.

Get her! the leader shrieked, pointing to the injured girl. It's an Elf! Kill her!

Cursing under her breath, Adúriel sprang to her feet, fleeing into the forest on foot. Her stride was smooth and effortless as any Elf, but alas, she did not naturally have their silence, making loud crashing sounds as she ran. She heard the orcs pursuing her, and her fear mounted. The girl winced in pain, cradling her arm against her body as she ran swiftly and silently into the dark of the tall trees. She didn't know how she was going to loose them, and she couldn't keep running forever. Yet all she could do was flee through the woods, hearing them coming closer and closer.

Without warning, Adúriel felt a hand grasp her good arm and jerk her back, yanking her down to the fern strewn ground. Startled, the girl started to cry out in fear, but a hand came over her mouth to muffle the sound.

a voice murmured softly in her ear. Be still _aranelle_.

She then was pressed against the ground so that the vegetation of the forest floor concealed her. Adúriel obeyed, remaining still and silent. She heard snuffling sounds, and saw two warg riders enter her line of sight. Their evil eyes flickered everywhere, seeking her. The Princess held her breath, praying they would not find her and her rescuer, whoever it was. For several long moments, the orcs poked around the area, then left, grumbling in their own tongue. The hand left her mouth, and the person spoke again in a low voice.

Stay down for a moment. They might not be gone.

At last she recognized the voice, but she remained quiet on the forest floor for what seemed an eternity. Her heart was still racing fast, though she wasn't entirely certain it was because of her flight. Adúriel more sensed than heard her rescuer walk away a few steps, before coming back to stand over her.

It's all right Adúriel, they're gone now.

Pushing herself upright on her good arm, Adúriel lifted her young face to gaze up at Legolas. Still stunned by his unexpected appearance, she managed to find her feet, rising to face him. What are you doing here?

For a moment the Elf did not answer, his keen azure eyes scanning her face. I was feeling restless inside the city walls, he said at last. I saw your hunting party and decided to follow. Reaching out, Legolas gently pulled a dry leaf from her dark hair.

She flushed slightly, taking a small step backwards to put some distance between them and in doing so to recover her senses. It was a good thing you did. Almost inaudibly, she continued. Thank you, for saving my life.

The Elf nodded in response, then seated himself on the ground with a sigh. We might as well rest. There is no sense in searching for your companions while those orcs are still nearby.

Adúriel seated herself across from him, but accidentally jostled her injured arm in the process. She had forgotten about her injury in all the excitement, but was now acutely aware of it. She managed to muffle her cry of pain, but before she could do anything else about her predicament, Legolas had taken her arm and was examining it closely.

You've broken it, he stated flatly. It needs to be taken care of. His touch was gentle as he felt along her arm for the break, causing her to wince again.

Father's never going to let me out again after this, she said bitterly, tears of pain springing to her eyes. Yet she controlled herself fiercely, not wanting to cry in front of Legolas.

Do not trouble yourself with such thoughts, the Elf said calmly, carefully rolling up her sleeve to get a better look at her arm. Aragorn will understand. He is not one to overreact.

She blinked back the moisture, her voice low. When it comes to me, he overreacts all the time. Adúriel flinched again as he touched a particularly tender spot on her arm. He will not allow me to leave the city again for quite sometime.

Legolas looked up at her briefly. Parents tend to worry Adúriel, but Aragorn understands better than anyone the need for freedom to roam. He set her arm gently down in her lap once more, rising gracefully to his feet. Wait here while I get my horse and pack.

_It's not like I could go far anyway,_ she thought sourly as she watched his retreating form. Sighing, she bowed her head, her long dark hair falling like a curtain around her face.

Tears finally slipped down her pale cheeks, not of pain, but of unhappiness. Once again she would prove to her Father that she was far too young to do anything. _How long will it be before he does not think me a child anymore?_

A gentle touch on her cheeks caused her head to snap up in surprise. Legolas had returned so silently that she had not noticed, not until he knelt in front of her. His fair face was filled with concern as he tenderly wiped the tiny droplets of moisture from her face.

Do not weep Adúriel, he soothed softly. Your Father will understand.

The Elf's kindness touched her heart, and she nodded, forcing herself to stop the tears. Forgive me, I do not mean to be such a child.There is nothing to forgive, Legolas replied with a smile as he began to open his pack and sort through its contents.

He crushed some sweet smelling herbs and placed them between layers in the linen bandage he wound neatly around her slender arm. Two smooth sticks served as a splint, sticks that he carved to fit her arm perfectly. She could only watch him work in silence, wondering how he came to know such skills. When he spoke again, she started, having been so lost in her own private musings.

Do you remember the last time we met? He glanced up at her briefly, cerulean eyes questioning. Perhaps you do not. You were so young at the time.I do remember, vaguely, she replied with a slight smile. I was . . . six? Or was it five?I believe you were five. Legolas was concentrating on his task, but glanced up at her momentarily.

Adúriel grinned at the memory, her eyes glowing like stars. That's right. You and _Ada _were talking on his balcony, something about Ithilien. When I came in, you picked me up and tossed me.

He smiled slightly. I had almost forgotten that.

Her cheeks flushed as she lowered her head slightly. Do you remember what I asked you?

The Elf chuckled softly, tying off a section of the bandage. You asked if I would marry you, he answered, his sapphire eyes sparkling with amusement. You were a tiny little imp with long dark hair then, and now you're all grown up, a lady, just like you mother.

Adúriel shifted her weight slightly. And you have not changed at all, she murmured, more to herself than to him.

Those with the starlight in their eyes rarely do, he responded gently. Surely you have noticed it in your mother in comparison to your father. She has not aged a day since you were born, has she not?

Her eyes clouded slightly. Yes, I have noticed.

The young girl bit her lip, lowering her eyes. Arwen had told her and her brother and sister when they were young of the choice she had made. With the explanation of her choice came the explanation of the consequences. They knew what would happen to their mother after their father passed on, but none of them were looking forward to it.

Shuddering, she sought to banish the chill of death, speaking again. Will you tell me of Mirkwood?

His fair face shone with surprise at this unexpected request. You wish to know of my home?

Adúriel nodded. _Ada_ has spoken of it occasionally, but as I have often heard, no descriptions can match that of the Elves.

Legolas laughed softly. Aragorn has said that many times. He closed his star bright eyes in thought. Have you seen Fangorn, Adúriel? At her nod, he continued. Then I suppose it would be best for you to imagine something akin to that forest. The trees that grow there are old and tall, twisting their way to the heavens. I'm afraid though the only way to understand Mirkwood would be to see it with your own eyes.It would be something to see, she returned softly. How I wish I could.Perhaps I shall take you there someday, Legolas declared as he fashioned a sling for her bandaged arm. You will then be one of the last mortals to see the realm of my Father.What do you mean? she inquired.

Legolas only shook his head. Now is not a time for such sorrowful thoughts. Your brother and the others will be frantic by now.

She gasped, scrambling to her feet. Eldarion will be terribly vexed!

Legolas rose with more grace than she. Come, I shall take you back to him.

Adúriel followed him over to where his white horse waited for them. Arod was calm, completely docile. There was no reason for the Elf to tie him, for he was loyal to his master and would never wander far. With a low whicker the horse greeted Legolas, gently butting his nose against the Elf's chest. He smiled, whispering softly to Arod in his own tongue before coming to help Adúriel up, then mounting in front of her. She quickly wrapped her good arm around his waist, nervous, as she had never ridden Elven fashion before.

Can you hold on well enough? Legolas glanced back at her, momentarily.

Yes, I'm fine, she assured him, though she still had misgivings.

Yet she needn't have worried about falling. Arod's stride was smooth and Legolas attentive. They retraced Adùriel's path through the forest, heading back to the area she had fallen from her horse. Soon enough they heard the voices of men, and found the hunting party there, Eldarion's face pale and troubled.

When his gray eyes lit on the new arrival and his sister riding behind, his expression lightened. Adúriel, thank the Valar that you are safe, he sighed, the relief clearly written across his face. Eldarion then turned to Legolas, nodding gratefully to his sister's rescuer. You have my eternal gratitude. I offer you my thanks.It was my pleasure, Legolas answered, inclining his head respectfully in return.

Eldarion nodded, then glanced at the men of Gondor who were awaiting instructions behind them. Come, it isn't safe to continue hunting. We must return to Minas Tirith and tell my Father of this attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight and Greeleaves

Disclaimer: . . . do not own.

A/N: Thank you to all who are reading! Please don't forget to review!

Chapter Four

As Legolas had predicted, Aragorn did not overreact when he heard the news about what had occurred on the hunt. He just seemed relived that his daughter had escaped harm with only a broken arm. It was the news of the orcs that troubled him the most, and he and Eldarion retreated to a deep conversation on what should be done about them.

Sensing that her presence was no longer required, Adúriel retreated from the hall, both surprised and pleased when Legolas followed her.

I appreciate all that you have done for me today, she told him earnestly. If it hadn't been for you, I would not be here.You are most welcome, Legolas returned, his hands clasped behind his back as he walked with her. You are the daughter of my best friend; of course I would assist you.

Adúriel felt her heart drop alarmingly at these words. _I should have known. All I am to him is a child, his best friend's daughter. I am not a friend of his in my own right, only a child. There is nothing more to it than that._ Despite her inner turmoil, she outwardly remained calm and collected. Mentally she thanked her mother for the training that allowed her to keep her composure, even in the most emotional situations.

Whatever the reason, I am grateful for your assistance.

Hearing her tone become formal and polite, the Elf immediately knew that he must have said something to offend her. He regretted whatever it was, but sensed to speak of it would solve nothing, so he decided to simply let the matter pass. Do you often join your brother in the hunting parties? he inquired after an awkward pause.

Not usually, she replied evenly, still staring directly ahead. It's been a more recent occasion. Which is why I've just barely beginning to learn archery, and I'm afraid I'm failing rather miserably with it. My talent with the fighting arts lies more in my skill with a blade.Like your father, Legolas replied with a chuckle. I taught him how to shoot myself, but he always has been better with a sword. Perhaps, if you wish, I could teach you as well. It would have to be sometime after your arm has healed though.

Adùriel's face lit up, her distant attitude vanishing at once. Would you really? That would be wonderful! Then she scowled down at her arm that was still bound up in the sling. How much longer do I have to wear this blasted thing?A week, perhaps more. He chuckled at the disgusted expression that crossed her lovely features. Don't worry, I shall be more than happy to instruct you when you are ready.Thank you, she told him, flashing him a brilliant smile.

For some reason, that sweet innocent smile was enough to make his breath catch in his throat, his heart racing oddly. Immediately he chastised himself, pushing those feelings away. _She is but a child, and a mortal one as well. I cannot allow myself to have feelings for her other than friendship._

The young Princess Elen came running down the hallway, pausing before them. Where have you been Adúriel? _Atara_ has been looking for you. The girl gave Legolas a smile, her eyes sparkling with mischief. She seemed to be concealing giggles, though she remained somber. Hello Prince Legolas.Hello Elen, the Elf returned.

I was speaking with _Ada_, Elen, Adúriel answered, praying that her sister wouldn't say anything to embarrass her. What does _Atara _want me for?She didn't say, the girl responded. Her eyes were sparkling as she glanced between her sister and Legolas, seeming to be smothering snickers.

Adúriel glared at Elen, wordlessly telling her to be silent. Where is she?Come with me, Elen answered, taking her hand and pulling her along as she skipped happily down the hall.

Good day Legolas, Adúriel called out behind her, giving him one last smile before she vanished from sight with Elen.

Adúriel, there you are. Arwen rose from her seat where she had been sewing a tapestry. How is your arm?It will be fine, she assured her mother as they embraced, a bit awkwardly with her arm bound up in the sling. Elen said you wanted me for something?Ah, yes, that's right, the Queen replied with a smile. I found some books of Elven lore that my Father left me before he departed for the Undying Lands. I thought you might find them interesting.

A spark of interest had leapt into Adùriel's bright sapphire eyes. She had always been fascinated by the tales of the Elves that Arwen had told her ever since she was a toddler, and was still deeply interested in them.

Oh yes! she exclaimed. Where are they _Atara?_

Arwen smiled, guiding her daughter over to where she had been sitting. Next to her tapestry were three leather-bound volumes in excellent condition. The young Princess sat down on the floor, picking one up and beginning to read it at once. Her mother laughed softly, coming to sit in her old spot, picking up her tapestry once more.

As Arwen sang softly in the clear sweet language of the Elves, Adúriel found herself reading fantastic lesser-known stories about the history of the Elves. She read of betrayal and trust, battles and peace times. But perhaps the most intriguing tale was that of the romance of Lúthien Tinúviel and Beren.

She knew the tale by heart of course, but this account was written from Lúthien's own hand, up until her death. Her words were potent, full of hope and happiness for her future, but alas that her life ended with such tragedy. The last part of the tale was written in the hand of Lúthien's maid, who stayed with her mistress, even in her very last moments. She had recorded for her lady, her last words.

_Alas that my love has gone! None should have to endure such tragedy and heartache, my mistress whispered in despair, her lovely face paler than snow, the light of her eyes gone. She was like the winter's night without stars, beautiful, but lifeless and cold._

_For a moment, my Lady Lúthien did not speak, and I feared that she would depart from this life without a word of farewell to me. I would not leave her, even when she declared that she would not live in this world another day without her beloved Beren. Yet, she did speak again, though her voice held no joy._

_Write now what I say, word for word, she told me, clinging tightly to my hand. I fear that anyone should have to go through the pain and separation I have. Therefore, I have nothing left to leave to this world but a blessing that others might not have to endure the agony of lost love._

_Then Lady Tinúviel placed her hands upon the earth, even as tears poured down her cheeks, spattering the grass like rain. She kissed the grass, and pulled back. From the ground where her tears had stuck burst forth tiny gold flowers shaped like stars, and where her lips had touched bloomed silvery star blossoms._

_I have given the only gift I have left, Lúthien_ _declared softly. The flowers of gold shall be called elanor, and the silver_ _niphredil. All that remains, is this:_

_When the starlight of the Eldar has faded_

_Only with elanor and niphredil_

_Sealed with love's kiss_

_Can restore the light to the fallen._

_It was then that my Lady laid herself upon the ground, still holding my hand. Farwell then, my faithful Rinuir. Record my words well. She sighed, her lightless eyes fluttering wearily. I go to join Beren._

Adúriel blinked back tears as she finished the story, closing the book with a sigh. It pained her to think about Lúthien's tragic romance, and that her mother would share the same fate. Yet the verse of Lúthien puzzled her; she had not known that elanor and niphredil flowers had come into being from her, nor that they held any healing powers. Perhaps it was merely legend, but it was certainly a wonderful tale nonetheless.

&&&&&

The air was cool, silent and peaceful. It was something that was hard to find within Minas Tirith, though it was growing easier to find places with green life within the city, thanks to the Queen. Of all the places in the White City, Legolas was certain that the gardens of Arwen were his favorite.

After parting from Adúriel, he had wandered out here to enjoy the peace and gather his thoughts. Finding a mellyrn tree that was to his liking, he had climbed it easily, perching contentedly within the highest branches. He sat there for long hours, silent and deep in thought. Something was troubling him, something that since he had looked into the bright eyes of Adúriel he had been puzzling over.

It was odd, but out of all of Aragon and Arwen's children, Adúriel was the one who looked Elven. She was the only one among her siblings with pointed ears, though her brother and sister's ears did point a bit more than normal mortal men's did. And, at times, there seemed to be a flicker of Elven starlight within those exquisite sapphire eyes, though it never lasted long. He wondered why this was, as children who were half-blooded Elves normally took after the mortal parent. But he could almost swear that if he didn't know any better, he could easily mistake Adúriel for a pure blooded Elf.

Evening had fallen as Legolas sat perched within the tall braches of the tree, but he did not stir, simply enjoying the peace of the nighttime, watching as the brilliant stars began to glitter in the sky. They were no longer veiled, as they had been in the days of the shadows, but now clear and bright. Legolas' Elven ears suddenly caught the soft sound of footsteps below, and grinned to himself, knowing of only one other in Gondor, besides himself, who could move that silently.

Good evening Lady Arwen, he called, peering down through the tangle of branches at the ground below.

The radiant Elven Queen stood beneath his tree, a gentle smile on her face. Good evening Legolas, she returned, her luminous eyes aglow in the twilight. Would you like to join me on my walk? She was clothed in an outfit of silvery blue, her dark hair loose and flowing, white gems glinting in the black strands.

Certainly, if you can wait a moment.

Legolas dropped silently from the tree, landing lightly on his feet. The Elves turned and began to walk silently through the quiet gardens. Neither spoke for several moments, content with only each other's company.

Arwen suddenly sighed, tilting her pale face heavenward. So many stars, she mused quietly. It reminds me of home.You miss Rivendell, Legolas observed, seeing the flicker of regret that crossed the Queen's features. There is no shame in it Lady Arwen. Those who leave home will always long to return there.

She cast him a sad smile. You speak with much wisdom Legolas, much more wisdom than I have perhaps.

The Elf shook his head. Nay, my Lady. You possess the wisdom of Elrond and Galadriel alike, two of the wisest people ever to grace these lands. I alas, bear only the common wisdom of the Elves. There is no divine knowledge that I possess.

Arwen laughed softly, her star bright eyes aglow. It is good to speak with you. I enjoy having a brother here to keep humble.And I am glad to have a sister to tease, Legolas returned. They walked a bit further beneath the shadows of the mellyrn trees before he spoke again. Arwen, forgive me, but I must ask this. Was it worth it? To sacrifice your immortality, your heritage, your family, all for love?

She was silent, and for a moment, Legolas feared that he had said something to offend her. Yet when Arwen raised her luminous eyes to his, there was no trace of regret or anger in their brilliant depths.

Yes, it was worth it Legolas, she replied in her soft, melodic voice. There are some things I do wish could be different. I regret the fact that my _Ada_ will never know his grandchildren, nor they him. I fear the day I know is not far away, when my time on this world shall be through. But overall, I am content with the choice I have made. Arwen cocked her head at him, looking suddenly curious. Why do you ask Legolas? You know that I would do it again in a heartbeat, so why do you ask?I fear that I may face the same choice, the Elf replied quietly.

Arwen stopped short, turning to face him. For a long moment, she seemed to search his eyes with that penetrating, all seeing gaze. Is it who I think it is?

He wished he had never brought the topic up. I am certain of nothing, Legolas told her with a firm edge to his voice, deliberately avoiding saying anything that might reveal who was in his thoughts. Not of my feelings, nor of the Lady's.

A slight smile twitched the Elven Queen's lips. That does not surprise me somehow, that it is she that has drawn your interest. She charms all the men, so why not you as well?I have not said anything of being charmed, he told her evenly. She interests me, that is all I know.

Arwen laughed, her bright eyes aglow. You behave as though you do not wish to love or be loved, when I know that to be false. I believe it is time that you allow yourself to love Legolas.

The Elf's azure eyes clouded slightly. I fear _Ada_ would never forgive me if I were to love a mortal maiden.

The Queen's shimmering eyes narrowed slightly. I thought Tharanduil had already not forgiven you for wanting to take to the seas. He is far too stubborn for his own good. She lowered her head slightly, as if deep in thought. However, I am not certain that your Lady is mortal.

Legolas glanced at her sideways, unable to believe what she was suggesting to him. She has to be mortal, you know that. Her mortal blood makes her mortal, no matter if she has an immortal parent. Those were the laws placed upon this world.This I know, she replied with a nod. But I cannot deny what my eyes have seen. Features more Elven than any other of half-Man half-Elven blood I have ever seen. And sometimes, though faint and often not there, the light of the stars in her eyes. Arwen gazed at him solemnly. Yet, you have seen it for yourself. You do not need me to tell you these things. Perhaps . . . but I suppose that only time will tell.

He lowered his head. Arwen had given him much more to ponder, much as her grandmother had. Legolas shook his head slightly. He had never mentioned it to any of the others, but during their stay in Lothlorien, Galadriel had come to him and had taken him to her mirror. It had been late at night, long after the others had fallen asleep and he alone remained awake. The Lady of the Golden Wood had appeared silently, beckoning for him to follow her, and so he did as she bade him.

Down a set of stone steps and into a quiet clearing Legolas had followed Galadriel until at last he stood before a stone pedestal that held a silver basin.

_Will you look into the mirror, Legolas Greenleaf, son of Tharanduil?_

_He knew of this, and had experienced a similar magic before. What will I see, gracious Queen of my ancestors?_

_She smiled slightly at him. You know better than to ask such a question Elven Prince. You know how such things work._

_Legolas nodded in agreement. Then perhaps a better question would be of why you bring me here. I am of little importance to this quest, save to protect the Ringbearer._

_Galadriel shook her head, causing her golden locks to sway. Every life is important. Even the life of the only son of the King of Mirkwood. Were he to know that you had taken up this quest, he would not be pleased. She sighed gently, and then her sapphire eyes fixed on him. I bring you here to look at the future. Will you?_

_The decision was a weighted one, one he could not fathom why the Lady would offer it to him. To know the future could be a terrible burden, as he had discovered long ago. Yet when Legolas answered, his voice was steady. I shall._

_She stepped silently aside, allowing him to approach the silver basin. Legolas closed his eyes briefly to prepare himself, then placing his hands on either side of the pedestal, he leaned over it to peer into its watery depths. For a moment, he only saw his own reflection and the heavens, bright with stars._

_Then there were ripples, and the image shifted. There were glimpses of many battles, of halls that the Elf could not name. A white city, a black gate, followed by a man crowned with his back to Legolas. The face of Arwen appeared, but different somehow; the eye color was not quite right, nor was the innocent look on her face. Once again the water rippled, and the water filled with flames. Legolas gasped sharply, unable to drag his gaze from the horrible sight within, so consumed that he feared the awful vision within would spring forth and devour him, body and soul._

_Do not disturb the water! Galadriel murmured softly, and the image faded._

_My Lady! Legolas whispered. Was that a-?Speak not its name, she cut in gently. I know what you saw.Why would I see such a thing? he demanded, afraid as he had not been since the Mines of Moria. Is that to be my doom?_

_She only gazed back at him quietly, unmoved and calm. You know the nature of this mirror. It shows things that shall be, and some that may be. Galadriel held him within her gaze, her eyes gentle and searching. I wish you well, Legolas Greenleaf._

Legolas was startled out of his thoughts by the arrival of a young page, clad in the colors of Gondor. He was a timid young thing, proving that he had not long been at his post.

Queen Arwen? The young boy bowed to her, his head low. Forgive me for disturbing you my lady, but King Aragorn requests your presence in the great hall. The page kept his head respectfully bowed until the gentle touch of Arwen's hand startled him into lifting his gaze.

Her smile was kind, intended to ease his nervousness. Thank you. Tell my lord that I am coming.

As soon as the page had scampered off, Arwen smiled ruefully at Legolas. The duties of a Queen. Would you accompany me to the hall? I'm afraid that our conversation must be postponed until later. Legolas replied, joining Arwen as they walked through the corridors towards the hall. What do you suppose Aragorn wants you for?I suppose some visitor has come and he wishes me to greet them. Yet the worry line that creased Arwen's normally smooth brow said otherwise, as did the quickening of her steps.

They had almost reached the tall double wooden doors that led to the great hall when the sound of a young woman's laughter floated through towards the two Elves. They exchanged puzzled glances, almost at once quickening their pace. The door wardens bowed respectfully to Arwen when they caught sight of her approach before opening the doors to admit her and Legolas.

Queen Arwen and Prince Legolas, your Majesty, one of the wardens boomed out, causing all attention to turn to the pair of Elves who had entered the room.

My Lady, Aragorn replied in greeting to Arwen, kissing her briefly as she came to stand beside him. He gave Legolas a faint smile also before turning his attention aside.

Legolas followed his gaze and felt his eyes narrow. Adúriel, bright eyed and smiling, was speaking with a tall dark brown haired man. He was smiling in return, rather flirtatiously, causing the Elf to become irritated and suspicious. He noted how the man held the young Princess's hand in a rather possessive gesture, his green eyes never leaving Adúriel. Legolas turned his head to Aragon for an explanation, raising his eyebrow without a word.

His old friend's face was oddly tense, seeming as if he was struggling to hold back rage. Glancing at Arwen, Legolas was startled to see a similar expression in her eyes, though her emotions were far more obvious then Aragorn's. She was staring at the young man, her gray eyes narrowed, seeing right through him with an expression of discreet disgust. Aragorn cleared his throat, causing Adúriel and the strange young man to look up at him.

Beaming, in a way that seemed rather somehow false, the young man stepped forward, giving a short bow. It is a pleasure to see you again Queen Arwen, forgive me my rudeness as I was distracted. And I am honored to meet you Prince Legolas. King Aragorn speaks rather highly of you.I don't believe that I received your name, Legolas answered politely, though he was feeling rather irritated by this mortal. What brings you to Gondor?My name is Rhone, and I come from Edoras. As for my business. . . here the man broke off, shooting a smile at Adúriel that made the young Princess blush. I'm here to court the Princess Adúriel.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight and Greenleaves

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of this.

A/N: Thank you some more! Please review! It makes me want to write more!

Chapter 5

I'm here to court the Princess Adúriel.

For a moment, Legolas couldn't believe what he had just heard. This human was going to seek her hand in marriage? But she was too young! What was he thinking, courting a girl barely sixteen? Resentment rushed through him, but he managed to keep it in check, glancing sharply over at Aragorn, seeking his objection and interference.

She is only sixteen, Lord Rhone, Aragorn replied sharply, his tone the only hint at his true feelings about this whole matter. You may court her, but marriage is her decision.

The young man merely nodded and smiled, but it didn't reach his emerald eyes. But of course your Highness, he replied with a smooth quality that Legolas did not like the sound of. And now, I believe I shall go rest for the evening. Good night, your Majesties. Rhone bowed gracefully to the King, Queen, and visiting Elf Prince, kissed Adùriel's hand, then left the hall.

There was silence following his departure, one filled with tenseness. If she noticed, the Princess didn't seem to care. She simply smiled brilliantly up at her parents before leaving, her eyes aglow.

Legolas made to speak, but Aragorn shook his head to silence him. The King and Queen both rose from their seats, gesturing for him to follow. He did so, but with a seething anger he couldn't begin to comprehend. _How dare he! That mortal, after such a girl for his own gain!_ The greed of men made the Elf feel ill. _How is Adúriel so blind to his intentions? She is too young and inexperienced in life to sense people's intentions; she is innocent_, he told himself, but it did not still the rage flowing through his body. He kept himself silent, waiting until they reached a door on the second floor of the palace.

When at last Aragorn had closed the door to his private audience chamber, Legolas let his anger spill forth. How can you allow this?

Aragorn raised his eyebrow slightly at the venom in the Elf's tone. He had rarely seen Legolas display such emotion before, and certainly not like this. He knew of Legolas' dislike for the greed and less than noble intentions of men, but that was not a reason for such a reaction. It's my daughter's choice, he said simply, sounding weary. If I forbid it, she will simply choose him just to spite me.You can't let her marry a man like that! Legolas managed to say, trying to keep his voice down. She is only sixteen, still a child. Aragorn, this is your daughter we speak of! When he received no response, he turned on the silent Elven Queen. Tell him! he demanded.

Arwen merely gazed at him with her penetrating gray eyes. Adúriel is not a fool, she told him softly. I do not believe that he will long have an effect on her.

He lowered his eyes, chastising himself for loosing his temper so. I cannot help but worry, he answered in a low voice. Young girls are so easily blinded to the greed of men who are charming.Do not fear, Aragorn assured him. Adúriel will not be drawn in by lies. She will be fine, my friend.Adúriel, _Ada _is not going to approve! Elen protested as she lifted the elaborate saddle up onto the waiting stallion. He will be most angry if he finds out. There are orcs about, its dark, and you have a broken arm!Just hurry, Adúriel returned in a soft whisper, supervising as her sister did the buckles on the saddle. Since she had not yet been able to get another horse, she was taking Eldarion's, certain she could have Arrna back before he was missed.

I cannot cover for you! Elen hissed in a low voice, her gray eyes glinting with worry.

I don't expect you will need to cover for me, she returned, drawing the hood of her cloak up to conceal her features. I do not intend to be gone for very long.

The younger Princess breathed out huffily, her eyes narrowing as she helped Adúriel up onto the anxious horse. I have half a mind to go get Eldarion or _Ada,_ Elen muttered, hugging herself as she looked up at her sister.

But you won't, Adúriel countered, spurring her mount forward quietly, heading out of the stables and into the shadows of the gardens.

She had to be attentive and cautious, as meeting someone would cause awkward questions that she wanted to avoid. Since her injury, she hadn't been allowed outside the walls of Minas Tirith, and was growing weary of it. Adúriel merely wished to go for a short ride, to feel the fresh air of the wild.

Her ears were pricked for any sounds as she neared the wall where a small door led out of the city. Hearing none, she urged her coal black horse out of the shadows and into the starlight. She was nearly to the door when a voice from the night made her stop short.

_Manke naa lle autien? ( Where are you going?)_

Adúriel gasped sharply, turning Arrna about. Her sapphire eyes narrowed as she scanned the darkness, searching for the person who had spoken. _Ya naa eller?(Who is there?) _She hissed angrily before she could think of the wisdom of doing so.

A figure dropped soundlessly from one of the trees lining the walkway, landing catlike on his feet. Legolas. He stared at her curiously, his star bright eyes luminous in the darkness.

_Mani naa lle umien?( What are you doing?) _he inquired, stepping nearer.

_Kela! Sa uma il pand lle!_ (_Go away! It doesn't concern you!) _Adúriel whispered heatedly, before realizing that she was still speaking in Elven, which is how he had addressed her. What are you doing out here? she inquired coolly, switching back to the common tongue of men, as if she had not just told him to go away.

The Elf merely shrugged. You should speak Elven more often, he said softly, not answering her question. Your voice makes it sound like music.

Her cheeks flushed crimson at his compliment; how musical could angry words sound? Despite any misgivings she might hold towards him for treating her as a child, she could not keep up her cold front around him any longer. A soft smile made its way across her face. They say the Elves have voices that could charm any heart, she returned quietly. Though I'm afraid I do not possess the magical qualities to my voice as my kindred do.

Legolas smiled at her, enough to cause the girl's flush to deepen. Tell me, where are you planning on going, _aranelle?_

Hearing the familiar name caused her to soften further, hearing the affection with which he spoke the word. Adúriel sighed, bending to his question. Out of the city for a ride.

Legolas raised his eyebrow, a concerned expression flickering over his fair face. Forgive me Princess Adúriel, but I do not believe that is a good idea considering the attacks on Elves lately. A young girl with Elven features and a broken arm would make excellent prey for wandering orcs.

Her eyes darkened as she bristled at his words. Everyone thinks me a child unable to look after myself, and I see you are no different.

His expression changed again, realizing his error with her. Though he had not intended it, to Adúriel it seemed as if he was treating her like a naughty child. _Amin hiraetha. Goheno nin. (I'm sorry. Forgive me.) _Legolas sighed softly, his azure eyes pained. You are mistaken in thinking I consider you a child. I simply meant that is dangerous to go out by yourself, even for someone like your brother, even for me.Then what would you suggest? Adúriel demanded tiredly, weary of arguing with him. I need a short ride; are you offering to accompany me? She cursed the words the moment they left her lips, horrified. What would he think of her?

Legolas did not seem startled or offended by her question. The Elven Prince merely smiled at her, a smile that sent warmth flooding through her body. _Ae anírach, aranelle. (If you wish)Amin tyára.(I do.)_ she whispered, lowering her eyes as her cheeks reddened again.

The Elf's eyes glowed, and he stepped forward, speaking in low words to Arrna as he gently took hold of the bridle. For a moment, Elf and horse stared at each other, seeming to be seizing up each other. Then Arrna shook his mane with a low whicker, calm and docile. Legolas gave a satisfied smile, released the bridle and opened the gate before turning back to the waiting girl. He moved towards the horse's right side, accepting the reigns she handed him. With effortless grace, he mounted in front of her, the reigns held loosely in his hands.

Can you hold on well enough? he inquired, glancing at her over his shoulder.

Adúriel managed a nod as she slipped her good arm about his waist, leaning her head against his back. Legolas spoke softly to Arrna, and the horse moved forward eagerly through the small gate and into the night.

She lifted her head to peer around his shoulder to see the view, and felt her breath catch in her throat. Though she had often seen the fields of Gondor, they looked even more incredible by night. Awash with silver moonlight, the waving fields looked mystical and wild, calling to her soul.

_Sa naa vanima (It is beautiful),_ she murmured breathlessly, her azure eyes aglow with wonder.

The Elf looked at her again, and saw the desires of a wanderer awakening in her eyes. _Tancave.( Yes)_ He sighed softly, wondering briefly what paths she would walk before her end, what trials and suffering she would endure. As Legolas urged the stallion into a gallop, he spoke again, his voice raised so that she could hear. Tell me, what do you want to do with your life?

Adúriel was slightly taken aback, her dark hair streaming out behind her like strands of liquid night. I've never really thought about it, she admitted, leaning close to his ear to make herself heard over the wind that whistled past them. It isn't easy to decided what is something worthwhile to do coming from a family of such high achievers.There must be something you desire to do, he returned, his gaze fixed ahead to make sure Arrna didn't trip himself on a hidden hollow in the grass.

She lowered her head slightly, wondering if he could have guessed. Deep in her heart, Adúriel longed to join the Rangers, to wander with them as her father had once done so long ago. Yet while such a thing was not unusual for a king in exile, it was not something a Princess of a ruling family did. She had not breached the subject with her parents, certain such a life choice would be frowned upon.

I want to see something of Middle Earth, she said at last, settling on being partially honest. I do not wish to die having seen nothing of this world. It would be a grand thing to see all of the places my _Ada_ once traveled through.

Legolas smiled sadly to himself. _Alas that I was right,_ he thought with a gentle sigh. For a young maid to bear such wanderlust would be a difficult thing. She was a curious person: Adúriel was neither a warrior maiden as Eowyn, nor was she a gentle lady with a more subtle strength as Arwen was. She was something in between, a hard place to be. He knew all too well how hard it would be for the young half Elven girl, and wished that she would not have to walk such a path, such a lonely, lost path.

_Not all those who wander are lost,_ he reminded himself inwardly. I'm sure you shall walk those paths some day, he declared at last.

Her head lowered, but she didn't responded. Companionable silence fell between the two of them as they continued to ride across the fields for at least an hour. But as the moon rose higher in the sky, Legolas turned the black stallion back towards Minas Tirith. So lost in her own daydreams of living as a Ranger, Adúriel was momentarily startled when the Elf spoke again.

You seem to be spending quite a bit of time with Lord Rhone.

Adúriel felt her cheeks warm, grateful that he wasn't looking back at her. It was true; Rhone had been very attentive towards her, keeping her company for these past few weeks. She bit her lip as she recalled how eager he seemed to make her attracted to him, though she was not certain if he was what she wanted for a husband. She did not feel as if there was anything truly powerful between them, as there had been between her parents when they had met. It made her uneasy and uncertain, but she continued to spend time in Rhone's company, hoping that her feelings might change.

I suppose I have, she agreed slowly. He is . . . kind to me.

Legolas considered this for a moment before speaking again. Do you love him?I beg your pardon? Adúriel gasped in shock, sitting bolt upright behind the Elf as he once more guided Arrna through the gate. You should not be asking me such a thing!Why ever not? It's a simple question, Legolas responded calmly, seeming not at all ruffled by her defensiveness.

She glared at him as he glanced at her over his shoulder momentarily as they passed beneath the mallorn trees. Perhaps for Elves it is a simple question, she returned stiffly. And perhaps it is the nature of Men to not know if they love someone or not.

Legolas accepted this response, though it was not truly an answer. He now retreated to deep thought as he led an eager Arrna into the stables, sliding gracefully off first. He then reached up to assist Adúriel, being careful not to jostle her arm, even though the splints would come off in a day or two.

Why did you ask me that?

He was taken aback by her question, unsure in a way that only she could make him feel. he inquired, deliberately avoiding the question.

Her sapphire eyes searched his intently, wisps of dark hair falling across her face. Inwardly she sighed, knowing that if he did not wish to answer her, he would not. _Are all male Elves so stubborn about sharing their feelings?_ she wondered a bit sourly. Her attention was drawn to his actions as he began to care for Arrna, checking to make sure the horse had adequate food and water.

Legolas suddenly said unexpectedly, startling her. I have a request to make.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight and Greenleaves

Disclaimer: Don't own any of Tolkien's stuff.

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! Anyway, to you who are my old readers, I recommend you go back and read my newly revised chapters, or you might end up confused. Thank you all and please review!

Chapter Six

Adúriel stared at Legolas uncertainly, her heart racing oddly. "A request?" she repeated, urging him to continue. "What request might that be?"

He seemed absorbed in the task of undoing the cinches on Arrna's saddle, lifting it off of the coal black stallion before responding. "I don't know if you have heard about the recent killings of Elves around Mirkwood, _aranelle,-_"

"_Atara_ told me about them," she interjected quickly, wanting him to get to the point quickly.

Legolas nodded in response as he began to rub down Arrna. _"Ada_ has sent me an urgent letter requesting me to return home. You spoke of wanting to travel, and also I recall you saying you wished to see Mirkwood. Perhaps, if you wish, you could accompany me there."

Her breath caught in her throat, unable to respond for a moment. The hint that it was not completely safe seemed not to register in her mind as she gazed at him. "Truly?" Adúriel whispered in delight, her sapphire eyes aglow.

The Elf couldn't help the smile that flickered across his face at the sweet naivety in her tone. She might be the daughter of the wisest Elven woman in Middle Earth, but she was still as innocent as a human maid. "Truly," he told her seriously.

"I would be delighted," she replied breathlessly, a dazzling smile flickering across her face.

&&&&

Arwen sang softly in the Elven language as she brushed Adúriel's raven colored hair, as she did every night for each of her daughters. It was a special tradition that had started with Adúriel, and had eventually expanded to her younger sisters as well. Being the oldest, she was always the last, allowing for mother and daughter to spend quality time together.

Closing her eyes, the young Princess listened to her mother's song, sighing softly at the words.

_Nai elen undome (May it be an evening star)_

_sila nu deno' tye (Shines down upon you)_

_Nai iire mori lanta (May it be when darkness falls)_

_lle hoon enna anwa (Your heart will be true)_

_lle vanta ereb malle' (You walk a lonely road)_

_Aiya haesut llenal tuulo' eska (Oh how far you are from home)_

_Mornie utúlië (Darkness has come)_

_Duro ar' enhir lle pata (Believe and you will find your way)_

_Mornie alantië (Darkness has fallen)_

_Vesta cuia yassene lle si (A promise lives within you now)_

_Nai dea yelo (May it be the shadow's call)_

_En rip oar (Will fly away)_

_Nai lle lemano' (May it be you journey on)_

_Me' re (To light the day)_

_Iire dome na tulvanwa (When the night is overcome)_

_lle aa' duno hir anar (You may rise to find the sun)_

_Mornie utúlië (Darkness has come)_

_Duro ar' enhir lle pata (Believe and you will find your way)_

_Mornie alantië (Darkness has fallen)_

_Vesta cuia yassene lle si (A promise lives within you now)_

_Vesta cuia yassene lle si (A promise lives within you now)_

"You are awfully quiet tonight dear," Arwen suddenly remarked, startling Adùriel. "And you were gone so long." Her tone suddenly had an edge to it, leaning over the girl's shoulder to peer into Adùriel's eyes. "Were you with Lord Rhone?" Though the words were not accusing, there was a bit of displeasure as if she did not approve of the man.

"Oh, goodness no _Atara_!" she exclaimed, her cheeks burning crimson. "I simply wanted to ride, to get some fresh air."

"Alone?" Arwen raised one of her delicately arched eyebrows, looking stern. "I do not mean to lecture you, dear, but your Father has asked you to refrain from doing such things or he will assign you a bodyguard."

"No, I wasn't alone," Adúriel admitted, blushing even deeper. "Legolas kept me company."

For a moment, Arwen looked surprised, but then her beautiful features relaxed into a gentle smile. "You're blushing," she teased softly, going back to brushing her daughter's dark hair.

Adúriel only flushed a deeper scarlet, hearing her mother's soft laughter in her ears.

"Oh darling, there's no reason to be embarrassed," Arwen said, sounding amused. "It was kind of him to go with you. It's good for him to spend time with people who aren't as weighed down by responsibility."

"_Atara,_ did you hear that Legolas is going to be returning to Mirkwood?" she asked suddenly, turning her head to look up at Arwen.

"I did," the Queen answered serenely, setting her brush down. "But what does this have to do with anything?"

"He-he asked if I would like to come with him," she admitted, her cheeks warming again.

Arwen merely raised one of her delicate eyebrows. "And what did you say?"

" I said I would love to." Suddenly worried that her mother wouldn't approve she began to speak quickly. "Is there something wrong with that? Do you not wish me to go? _Ada_ won't want me to, will he?"

"Calm down Adúriel!" Arwen exclaimed softly, her gray eyes filled with gentle laughter. "On the contrary, I think it will be good for you."

"Do you mean that _Atara?_" she inquired happily. Then her expression flickered. "But _Ada. . ."_

"Don't worry about your Father," Arwen cut in smoothly. "He will agree with me, though he will be reluctant." She placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's brow with one of her radiant smiles. "You shall have a wonderful time."

&&&&&

The sunlit courtyard caused the Elven Prince to blink momentarily as he stepped out of the shadowy palace. He paused momentarily on the steps, ignoring the guards who were eyeing him curiously out of the corner of their eyes. Legolas unfolded the parchment letter that he had stored in his tunic pocket, smoothing out the creases as he began to read it once more.

_There is no reason for concern Legolas, but it is important that you return home immediately. I need your assistance here in Mirkwood. Once the miserable orcs are taken care of, you are more than welcome to return to Gondor._

_Father_

He sighed, replacing it in his pocket. It sounded very much like his Father: short, snappish, and directly to the point. Though Tharanduil claimed there was no reason for concern, Legolas knew his Father better than that. There was no reason for him to have summoned his son unless things were becoming very serious.

Legolas had just come from speaking with Aragorn. The King of Gondor was also concerned, and was considering bringing an army to the aid of the Wood Elves. The Elf had agreed that it might be a good idea, but first he wished to see for himself how dire the trouble was. He had also received Aragorn's permission to take Adúriel with him, and now was seeking her out to tell her the good news.

"Did the Princess Adúriel pass by here?" Legolas inquired of one of the door wardens.

The one on the right nodded, his dark brown eyes sparkling with a mischievous nature that was quite the opposite of his serious posture. "Her Highness went to the training fields to practice. She should still be there."

After thanking the guard, he set off down the path. He had heard the rumors that Adúriel was quite the accomplished swordswoman, and was eager to see if the tale were true.

Drawing nearer, Legolas took note of the unusual number of soldiers who were lingering about, and knew that the Princess must be the reason. They glanced sideways at him as he passed, sidling away quickly. Knowing that the Elf was a personal friend of the King, they did not wish rumors of them watching the Princess to reach his ears.

Legolas' quick eyes scanned the training people, but did not see the young dark haired girl among the black clad soldiers who were practicing all forms of war craft. Then his attention was drawn to the far end of the area, catching sight of the slight figure there. A smile flickered over his lips, walking quietly nearer.

Adúriel's stance was perfect as she stood with her back to him, a long sword similar to Anduril held in her hands. She was going through practice drills, swinging the blade in skilled controlled maneuvers. The Elf's eyebrows came up slightly.

_She did say that she had some skill,_ he recalled, his practiced eyes attentive to every detail of her movement. Adúriel was graceful and quick, her steps quick and even, keeping perfect time with her drills. With a pang, he realized that her style was very close to that of her Father, the most talented swordsman of this age.

She stepped around as if to attack an enemy behind her, and was deeply shocked when a long white knife stopped her sword. Her sapphire eyes were wide as she stared back at Legolas who stood before her.

"You were being modest before," he told her gravely.

"About what?" she inquired blankly, their blades still locked together.

"About your talent with a sword," the Elf responded, his eyes dancing. "You are remarkably skilled."

Adúriel whipped her sword away from his knife, holding it at the ready before her. "_Ada _has taught me since I was six," she told him with a brilliant grin.

Legolas smiled, sheathing his knife once more. "It shows _aranelle._ I'm glad to see that your arm had healed."

The grin widened as she slid the sword into a sheath buckled around her slim waist. "_Atara _took the bandages off this morning," she told him, brushing back loose locks of her dark hair that had fallen into her eyes. "I wanted to make certain that I hadn't lost my strength."

"You seem to be doing exceptionally well," he told her, his eyes flickering to a bow and quiver of arrows that rested by a tree stump nearby. The Elf suddenly smiled, gesturing to them. "Perhaps this is a good time for me to instruct you?"

Adúriel smiled, her eyes sparkling as she went to fetch her equipment. She slid the quiver across her back, holding the bow in her right hand. "Well Master Elf, how should we begin?"

He gave her a brief smile at her teasing tone. "I would like to see you shoot first, to gain an idea of your skill level, Adúriel."

"Of course," she returned, turning her sights on a target that had been placed at the far end of the field.

She straightened, lifting the bow and placing an arrow to her string, aware of Legolas' eyes on her the entire time. Adúriel squinted at the target, drawing back the strong as she prepared to fire.

He noted her stance, watching as the young girl released the arrow. It flew true through the air, but it hit the edge of the target, nowhere near the center. Adúriel gave a frustrated sigh, glancing at him. Legolas smiled at her, stepping nearer.

"There's no need to look so upset," he replied. "You have the right idea. Let me help you."

The Elf stepped up behind her, gently correcting her stance. He then placed his hands over hers. Adúriel fought back a gasp, startled by this, but fighting to hide it. It was unnerving to have him so close to her.

"This is the proper stance," he murmured, quietly. "This is how you should stand when shooting."

She nodded slightly, finding it slightly hard to breath. "I'll remember."

"Good," Legolas praised softly. "Now, let me guide your hands. Yet you shall have to do the aiming."

Again she bobbed her head in response, feeling him shift her grip on the bow. She allowed him to do so, trying to imprint all of this information into her memory. Legolas then guided her hand on the string, both of them drawing it back. Adúriel forced herself to concentrate on the center of the target, slightly adjusting her arrow to face in that direction. Then they released it, and both heard the satisfying soft thunk as the arrow lodged itself in the center of the target.

"Wow," she managed to say, her eyes wide. "I did it."

"Well done," Legolas praised, smiling down on her as he gently released his hold on her and taking a step back. "Now you can keep practicing and grow better."

Adúriel beamed back. "Thank you," she returned sincerely.

He inclined his head slightly. "It was my pleasure," he returned. "Princess, I came to tell you that I plan on leaving for Mirkwood tomorrow morning. Aragorn has given you permission to come with me, if you still wish to."

"Of course," she answered quickly.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow." Legolas gave her a slight bow before turning and leaving the training field.


End file.
